


I'm Yours

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [32]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Audrey has recently taken up stealing and wearing Jay's clothes. One would think that this would drive him insane. Interestingly, it has been driving him insane in a completely different way. Jaudrey or Jay x Audrey.
Relationships: Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I'm Yours

Jay ascended the tree just outside of his girlfriend’s window.

It was his tradition, something that he had done since her grandmother had found out about them and Audrey had stood up for herself so bravely in front of everyone at the mall. He did it every evening after her school, and every weekend morning.

He knew that she never expected the exact time that he came. He purposefully kept it that way, so she’d always be at least a little surprised.

But this time, she most certainly wasn’t the one that was surprised.

Jay climbed through the window of Audrey’s room at her castle in Auroria, landing effortlessly on the floor with a slight thump. However, when he raised his gaze from his task of entering, his eyes went wide as he took in the sight of his absolutely gorgeous girlfriend lounged on her bed. She was wearing some of her favorite leggings, a pair of socks, and a big, baggy hoodie that seemed to swallow her smaller form. But the fact it was a big hoodie wasn’t the captivating part.

It was one of _his_ hoodies.

He stepped forward, his eyes wide and his jaw slackened, and the floor creaked noisily, drawing her attention from her phone to him quickly. Audrey’s face immediately lit up in a delighted smile, and she got up to meet him.

“Hey, Jay! I didn’t hear you come in. I was browsing through the latest gossip columns of Auradon,” Audrey carefreely explained herself and she sidled up to him, her intoxicatingly alluring scent tantalizing him as she pointed to a particular post that had interested her. “Read this. I think it perfectly explains why she acts like she does. Well, you know, besides the obvious fact that she has one of those resting witch faces and voices anyway.”

However, despite her request for his attention, Jay’s eyes had never removed themselves from his hoodie. Audrey glanced up at him, ready to gauge his reaction to what she was showing him. However, when she saw that he wasn’t even paying any attention to what she was holding before him, Audrey grew somewhat irritated, raising an eyebrow as she stared at her boyfriend.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” Jay pointed out bluntly, gazing at her unashamedly.

“Well, yeah. Is there a problem?” she questioned as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, meeting his eyes with some confusion. He turned to face her, looking her up and down.

He just stood there staring at her, and she tilted her head, trying to understand what was going on with him.

Jay hesitantly reached out to her, and she stepped forward into his grip. He ran his hands down her back and moved them so that they were finally resting on her sides. She raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding the fascination but doubtlessly enjoying the attention it garnered her despite the fact that it wasn’t in the area she had originally wanted.

He slightly fisted her sides, feeling the excessive bagginess that was currently engulfing her body as he toyed with it in his hands.

“Jay?” Audrey questioned curiously, and Jay slowly brought his dark gaze to her own. She felt a little surprised at the flame that was simmering behind his eyes, but she couldn’t help but feel it bring a bit of fire to her own body. She took in a breath, her pink lips parting just a bit as she started to speak.

“What’re you doing?” Audrey finally asked, and Jay leaned in, brushing his nose against hers and Audrey’s breaths deepened as she took in his sudden closeness to her.

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” Jay told her simply, and Audrey was more confused than when he said it before, but it could be attributed to her dazedness as a result of his proximity.

“Yeah… I guess I am,” Audrey replied just barely under her breath, looking between his mouth and his eyes as she was somewhere between kissing him and stopping to figure out why he was so fascinated with her and the hoodie.

After staring at her for the longest time, feeling her body underneath the hoodie, he finally pulled back from her, breaking the spell. Audrey cleared her throat, looking down somewhat strangely. She was honestly not sure what had just been running through his head, but it nevertheless hit her like a wave.

“So… Um… Gossip column?” Jay somewhat awkwardly redirected, but his eyes were still glued to her as he couldn’t even begin to rip his gaze away. Audrey swallowed hard.

“Yeah, yeah. Umm…. Sarah White,” she told him, showing him the phone screen.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him. This was positively ridiculous. After all, she had stolen his clothes. And they call him the thief in this relationship.

Nevertheless, he decided that he was going to let it go. After all, he was feeling much better now that he had forced himself to get a grip.

But he wasn’t sure he was fully over it yet if the fact that he couldn’t stop staring at her was anything to go by.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

If the incident the other day with the hoodie wasn’t embarrassing enough for Jay and his attempts at suavely making a romantic entrance, Audrey was now proudly sporting one of his beanies around the school. First his hoodie and now his beanie. This was starting to become rather insane.

But the true crazy part was that Jay wasn’t really sure if he wanted his clothes back or if he wanted to give her all of his clothes and ask Audrey to do a fashion show or something.

He approached her and he suddenly realized that she was surrounded by a group of boys gathered around her. He could easily see that she was highly uncomfortable if her strained laughs and stiff posture were anything to go by, and he suddenly felt a strong sense of jealousy and protectiveness that was taking over his body by storm. His gaze hardened and he started toward the gathering, his jaw set firmly.

That was _his_ girl and nobody took _his_ girl or even dared to think that they were going to. Moreover, nobody should ever make her feel uncomfortable or push any unwanted advances on her like one of those ridiculous morons was doing as he stepped nearer to her.

As Jay headed over to the scene, he noticed that the closer he got to her, the better he could see the wear on the edges of the beanie as it fully confirmed itself to be his. Something fluttered in his stomach and chest, and a large longing welled inside of him as he unashamedly gaped at his girl in his hat looking so terribly cute.

Also, something about the way that it threatened to droop off of her head was overwhelmingly attractive for a reason unknown to the poor guy.

As soon as the boys facing him happened to look up, they all got a very worried look on their faces as they just stared at Jay. He offered a smirk and narrowed eyes in return as he approached Audrey, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her into his side. Audrey jumped a bit at the sudden touch that was certainly in the areas that was strictly reserved for Jay alone, but when she realized it was the boy in question, she immediately loosened up in favor of leaning against him heavily.

“Hi,” Audrey grinned, her gorgeous dark eyes searching his face, and he noticed a great deal of gratitude and relief as she gazed at his lips. He decided he’d give the boys a little show just so they could see just how much that his girlfriend belonged to him.

Jay only gave her a second of warning that came in his sudden smug expression, before pulling her to him and locking his lips with her own firmly. Audrey squeaked a bit, but she quickly returned it, although not quite as emphatically as Jay because people were actually watching them so closely.

Jay pulled away after a moment, looking at the boys as he boldly challenged them to just try to take Audrey away from him. Audrey, in spite of herself, couldn’t help but nearly lose the ability to control her legs after that toe-curling kiss.

“Hey,” he replied to her, and she snuggled deeper into his side, smiling ridiculously as she looked at the other guys.

“What’s up, guys?” Jay questioned nonchalantly, and all of the boys just shared glances as they looked at Jay with a bit of fear and quite a lot of uncomfortableness in their gazes.

“Nothing much, bro,” one replied coolly, and the others nodded, seeing a way to get out of this situation. Audrey had an enormous glow to her after Jay had planted one on her so wholeheartedly, and she pressed her temple against his pectoral. Jay looked down at her with a soft smile, pressing his lips against her hairline halfway for the show of it and halfway because he wanted to feel her skin against his.

The boys just smiled slightly in understanding before offering small goodbyes and making themselves scarce.

“Thank you,” Audrey expressed, full of gratitude as she eyed him thankfully. Jay shrugged with a slight grin, truly gazing at her face as he took in her appearance with his beanie.

“No problem,” Jay winked at her playfully, and she rolled her eyes, lightly shoving him away from her as she opened her locker to look through it.

“So… Where’d you get that incredibly stylish beanie from?” Jay questioned, and Audrey froze, reaching up and grabbing the hat on top of her head. She pulled it off, a waterfall of poofy bangs spilling out from underneath it.

“Oh! This! My ears got cold this morning on my run before school, and I guess I forgot that I had it on,” Audrey explained in a manner that was much too well-rehearsed and practiced for it to be spur of the moment. Plus, that odd sideways glance she had passed him explained everything that he needed to know.

“Here you go. You must have left it at my place,” Audrey told him, offering the hat to him, and Jay could easily see that she really didn’t want to give it up.

Jay raised an eyebrow as he took it from her, weighing it in his hand as he looked at it carefully. She was busying herself in her locker, but he knew that she was paying close attention to what he was doing.

Jay returned his gaze to her as he put a gentle hand on her waist, gently turning her toward him. She moved with his tugs and just barely smiled as she faced him. He took the beanie in both hands and positioned it on her head, rolling it in a way that it was stylish. Her grin grew even larger as he completed this action.

“I think you should keep it. You’re more gorgeous in it anyway,” Jay complimented, smiling at her as he held her face gently in his hands, and he felt a glimmer of something bubbly in his chest as she looked at him adoringly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m pretty, but not your kind of pretty,” Jay joked, and she rolled her eyes before stepping forward, her eyelids drooping as she fully intended to kiss him. However, before she could say anything, the bell rang shrilly, and her eyes widened as she realized she needed to get to class.

He was fully convinced that she was likely going to make a run for class, but instead she outstretched her hand and pulled him so that his head came forward, her lips meeting his firmly. Once she had pulled away, he felt his insides turning into burning hot goo. He waved at her, trying to look cool despite the look on his face that was surely giving him away.

“See you at practice!” Audrey called, returning his wave.

“Same place?!” Audrey stopped in her walking to check with him, knowing that she had to hurry but still wanting to ensure that she was correct.

“Yeah!” Jay replied, raising his voice to be heard over the ruckus that was starting to commence around them with the other students moving from class to class.

“Be there!”

“Always,” he murmured under his breath as he pushed off of her locker, his gaze lingering on her form as she walked off and started to disappear in the crowd of students.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was all he could handle when he spotted her later that day with a new article of clothing that he had no idea that she possessed.

Or well, had stolen from him.

There, in her bright blue cheerleader uniform, Audrey was wrapped up in a blue and gold letterman jacket as she strutted along, looking at her phone casually. Jay’s eyes widened, and he found that he was nearly drooling as he gazed at her.

His name on it coupled with her in the jacket was almost a stamp announcing to the world that Audrey was his, his, his. He loved the feeling of being able to physically claim her so that those other boys would know to leave her alone.

Not to mention the fact that she once again looked inexplicably attractive in his clothing.

Jay ducked under the bleachers, hurrying over as he waited for her to pass by. She was so enveloped in her phone and whatever she was doing on it that she would likely never even realize that he was there. A perfect opportunity for a sneak attack.

She passed just by the bottom of the bleachers and he grabbed her around the waist, dragging her under them with him.

“What the---” she cried before quickly being silenced by his mouth on hers and his hands roaming her sides. He pulled her closely against him, reveling in the way that the jacket sat on her shoulders and covered her upper body so perfectly loosely.

She pulled away with a sudden gasp, no doubt completely taken by surprise. He then dove for her neck, planting soft kisses along the side of it. Audrey immediately melted into him, clutching at his upper arms firmly. After all, that was one of her weakest points.

“Jay, what are you doing?” Audrey somewhat breathlessly questioned, and he just trailed his kisses up to her jawline.

“You’re wearing my letterman jacket,” he told her as if that were supposed to explain everything. Honestly, he had no explanation for himself. It’s just that for the past few days when she had been wearing his clothes, he had been going nuts. He didn’t even know why.

All he knew is that he couldn’t let her get by without him releasing at least a bit of frustration.

“Wh-what does that have to do with anything?” she stammered, unable to make good sense of herself at this moment, and he shook his head.

“What makes you go so crazy when I wear something of yours?” Audrey questioned, laughing but quickly stopping as she bit her bottom lip in an attempt to contain herself.

“Like the other day, you acted really weird when I had your hoodie,” he growled a bit at this acknowledgement, nipping lightly at her skin, and she was at this point having a very difficult time articulating what she was trying to say.

“A-and earlier… Earlier, I could see that you were watching the whole me in the beanie thing closely,” Audrey pointed out, and he dredged back up to her cheek all the way to the corner of her mouth. She just stood there in his embrace, letting him do as he wished.

He then finally stopped, cupping her face in his hands. She placed a hand around his wrist, holding onto him.

“Well… I guess it’s… Well… Because _I’m_ dating you,” he pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, controlling himself now as he gazed at _his_ girl.

“And when I see you in something of mine, I know everybody else knows you’re mine, too,” he expressed, trying to put into words what he was feeling as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Especially those idiots from earlier,” Jay informed her, his voice low as he spoke and pressed his forehead against hers.

“That’s actually kind of why I’ve started wearing your stuff,” Audrey expressed, and Jay furrowed his brow, somewhat confused at her admission.

“They’ve been bothering me a lot lately, and I somehow got the idea the other day. I thought if I snatched your beanie and your jacket, then maybe they’d get the message to leave me alone,” Audrey explained further, and Jay felt a flare of red-hot anger toward those boys but a rise of something warm, happy, and gooey inside of him toward Audrey.

“What about the hoodie?” Jay questioned quietly, and Audrey stubbornly refused to answer for a long moment, but after what seemed like forever, she spoke up once again.

“I kind of like wearing your stuff,” Audrey mumbled so quietly that he almost didn’t catch it. He grinned widely and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

He then pulled away slightly, smiling softly at her. His chest was just filled with tons of big, swelling emotions that he couldn’t hardly contain, and he edged his hands further toward the back of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair that was held up in a ponytail.

“You’re mine?” he told her, only the slightest bit of lingering question on the end as he gave her the choice to turn his statement down. Her smile went ridiculously wide and she squished her nose against his as she leaned in, grazing her lips against his own.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
